


Turning the Table

by jenbug (ladybug218)



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/jenbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Layla pulls one over on Warren</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning the Table

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Yuletide 2007

"Where's your boyfriend?"

Layla looked up, her hands still playing with the paper umbrella, and Warren noticed that her eyes were red and puffy. He sighed inwardly and sat down across from her. "Okay, what happened?"

"I'm not really sure," she admitted. "I thought things were going well... but..." she shrugged and gave Warren a weak smile. "I guess I was wrong."

Warren shook his head. "I always said Stronghold was an idiot."

Layla's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Why would he break up with you?" he asked. "I mean... you're nice and not too annoying most of the time and..." he made a vague gesture in her direction.

"What?"

"You're pretty," he blurted out.

A real smile played at the corner of her lips. "You think I'm pretty?"

"Well... yeah," Warren said, looking away shyly.

"Pretty enough to go on a date with?" Layla asked.

Warren's eyes snapped back to her. "What?"

"Would you go on a date with me?"

"Is this another ploy to make Stronghold jealous?" he asked suspiciously.

Layla shook her head. "No, I'm done with Will Stronghold. I'm ready to move on."

Warren's eyebrows shot up. "And you want to move on with me?"

"Would there be something wrong with that?"

There was a moment of hesitation, but a smile lit up Warren's face. "No, nothing wrong with that at all," he said. "Sure, I'll go on a date with you."

Layla grinned. "Great. How about this Saturday? Pick me up at eight."

Warren shrugged. "Okay, sure, that works."

"Cool, see you then, Warren," Layla said, suddenly looking much more cheerful. She slid out of the booth and flashed him another grin before heading out of the restaurant.

He watched her go and got the sudden feeling that he had somehow just been played.


End file.
